Into the Labyrinth
by DramaQueen10
Summary: The Labyrinth, and the Goblin King who rules it, is a fairy tale in the wizarding world. But if it’s make-believe, why are Hermione and Draco sucked into it? DHr


Into the Labyrinth

**Author:** DramaQueen10

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Jim Henson and George Lucas own Labyrinth.

**Summary:** The Labyrinth, and the Goblin King who rules it, is a fairy tale in the wizarding world. But if it's make-believe, why are Hermione and Draco sucked into it? DHr

**Author's note:** This takes place towards the middle of their seventh year. The final battle took place at the beginning of the year and Harry defeated Voldemort. This is a Hermione/ Draco story, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, the labyrinth in general is the fairy tale. Sarah never ran it in my story, so don't be surprised when she's not mentioned.  
  
Also, thanks to Sarah for being my beta-reader.

Chapter One  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down," Draco said, a bit of rudeness in his tone.  
  
"I see that Mr. Malfoy, but class started ten minutes ago."

"I know, but Professor Flitwick wanted to talk to me after class.""Do you have a note?"  
  
"Yes," he said. He walked to the professor's desk and set the note down.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking over the note, "take a seat."  
  
Malfoy looked around. 'Oh great,' he thought, 'the only seat left is the one next to that know-it-all Granger.' Malfoy sat down.  
  
"So, Granger, what are we working on today," he asked quietly. After she hadn't said anything for a few seconds he repeated the question.  
  
"Hey, Granger, did you hear me?" Still she said nothing. "Granger?""I heard you Malfoy, I'm just not answering you," Hermione responded.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because if you just listened then you could answer your own question."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be easier if you-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the professor asked.

Everyone looked up from their work to see what would happen. Something always happened when Hermione and Draco were forced to sit together.  
  
"No professor," they said at the same time.

"Alright then, everyone get back to work. You two see me after class to arrange a detention."  
  
"What!" they both exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"Fine," they said together. Those were the only words heard for the rest of the period.

Harry and Ron were on their way to the Quidditch pitch when they ran into Hermione.

"So, what happened after class?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"She assigned us both detentions with Filch."  
  
"Oh. So where have you been? Class ended hours ago," Harry asked.  
  
"I ran into Professor McGonagall and we started talking about yesterday's lesson. Then I went to the library. Anyway I have to go now."  
  
"It's not fair how you got detention because Malfoy was talking," said Ron.

"I know Ron, but I do and that's that."  
  
"All right, see you later Hermione," Harry said as they left.  
  
Hermione didn't notice that someone was following her as she walked towards the trophy room.

Pansy Parkinson was angry. This was the fourth time that Draco and that little Mudblood had had a detention together. It was unfair for Draco to have detention when all he was doing was asking what was going on. It's not his fault that he walked in late. It was not-.

"Well, what do we have here," Pansy murmured as she picked up a metal bracelet off the ground. The bracelet was small and silver with a clasp at one end and a little plate that read Hermione at the other. In between the clasp and the plate were links that held the bracelet together.  
  
"Now this is interesting," Pansy said as she headed back towards the Slytherin common room.

"Someone came in here last night and switched the names on the trophies around. It will be your job to switch all the names back onto the correct trophies. Here's the list of who achieved what," said Filch. He handed them a roll of parchment and left.

"Well, we should probably get started," said Hermione.  
  
"We? I think you should do it by yourself," responded Malfoy.

"Why? It's your fault we're here."

"How do you figure?"

"If you hadn't asked me what we were doing and just paid attention, then we wouldn't be here."

"Really, because that's not how I see it."

"Oh?"

"No, I think that if you had just told me what we were doing then we wouldn't be here."

"Ha! I don't think so, because if I had told you then I would have missed something."

"Oh no, because you could never miss anything, it would be the end of the world."

"Whatever Malfoy. The sooner we start the sooner we finish, and the sooner we finish, the sooner we will be out of each other's faces."

"Oh, well then, what are you waiting for Granger," he said, as he grabbed the list out of her hand.

Pansy Parkinson reached the Slytherin common room. She knew that something good could come out of having Granger's bracelet, she just didn't know what it was yet. She walked in and sat down in a chair, thinking what she could do with the bracelet.  
  
Suddenly she thought of something. She stood up and took the bracelet with her to her dormitory.

"This had better work," she muttered as she pulled a book out of her trunk. She turned to the page she was looking for and read, "I wish the goblins would come and take Hermione Granger away right now."

Back in the trophy room, Hermione and Draco were arguing.

"No, that trophy was awarded to Shane Colton. The trophy that belongs to Matthew Harris is on the other side of the room," Hermione half shouted.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that when you have the list?" he asked.

"Because I told you!"

"You're going too fast, slow down!"

"I'm only going this fast so we can rid ourselves of each other faster."  
  
"Fine the-" He started to say, but was interrupted by a flash of lightning.

Hermione and Draco looked toward the window, and saw a white owl outside flapping insistently, trying to get in. Hermione walked to the window, intending to let it in. She stopped suddenly, watching as the window burst open and the owl flew in.  
  
Hermione backed away from the window and accidentally bumped into Malfoy. The candles had gone out, but when lightning flashed something by the door caught her eye. It was a clock, but not a normal clock. She asked Malfoy, "how long has that been there?" He looked in the direction she was looking, stopping when he saw the clock.

"I don't know. Does it have thirteen hours on it?"

"It seems to," she said.  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the room for a brief second before plunging it into darkness once again. The brief amount of light had been enough for Hermione to notice a shadow on the wall next to her. As she spun around to see who was there, she caught her foot in her robe and fell to the ground.

Malfoy smirked as she tripped but noticed she wasn't looking at him. He turned to look at what she was looking and noticed a strangely dressed man on the other side of the room.


End file.
